1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of and system for joint therapy and stabilization and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a treatment system utilizing an orthopedic support for supporting a joint region such as, for example, a knee and having one or more of temperature control capabilities, compression capabilities, and bracing capabilities.
2. History of Related Art
It is common in the sports medicine industry to utilize orthopedic supports for various body parts subject to injury. The most common support areas include the knees, elbows, wrists, shoulders, backs, and ankles. Often injuries to these areas of the body can be treated by the utilization of the appropriate orthopedic support. In the event of surgery, rehabilitation is sometimes augmented by the utilization of such supports.
The design of orthopedic supports has changed considerably over the past two decades. The types of material used as well as the fastening and hinging mechanisms associated with orthopedic supports have been the subject of considerable study and improvement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,264 to Miller, teaches a knee brace having an interior tibial shell and an interior femoral shell which are closely configured to the shape of the lower leg and thigh respectively and which are joined by a frame in the form of a pair of polycentric hinge joints. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,501 to Castill et. al. teaches a knee brace having adjustable width frame pivoted to cuffs. The brace as set forth therein includes first and second frame members disposed on opposite sides of the joint to be supported, and first and second hinge members disposed substantially adjacent to the joint and connected to the frame members to pivot the frame members about the joint.
There is a need in the art for a treatment system utilizing an orthopedic support for a joint region that provides a new level of flexibility and customizability along with one or more of temperature control capabilities, compression capabilities, and bracing capabilities that may, for example, be used to reduce recover time, limit edema, and protect knees from improper movement while healing from orthopedic surgeries.